1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a signal converting apparatus, and more particularly, to a signal converter and a method thereof, which are adapted for a voltage signal converting application. The signal converter of the present invention is an integrated circuit (IC) type signal converter, adapted for converting a high voltage sine wave signal into a low voltage full wave and/or half wave signal, thus improving the stability of the circuit.
2. The Prior Arts
Typically, a non-IC type conventional signal converting circuit is often used for converting a high voltage (e.g., 110V or 220V commercial power) into a low voltage (e.g., in a range from 0 to 10V).
However, such a non-IC type conventional high voltage to low voltage converting circuit often has a low stability, and is often disadvantageously affected by environmental factors (e.g., operation temperature). Further, being a non-IC type circuit, the conventional signal converting circuit cannot be integrated with other ICs, and is thus not adapted for systematic integration. As such, the application of such non-IC type conventional signal converting circuits is restricted.
Accordingly, a high voltage to low voltage converting circuit is desired to be configured in an IC type for converting a high voltage (e.g., 110V or 220V commercial power) into a low voltage (e.g., in a range from 0 to 10V). The IC type signal converting circuit is further desired to be advantageously more stable, and not likely to be affected by environmental factors, and can be integrated with other ICs, thus being adapted for systematic integration.